


Orange is the New Black

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prison, Punishment, Rescue, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin punishes you for Loki escaping from prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange is the New Black

You stood in front of Allfather, your head hung in shame. Your ankles were shackled together, as were your wrists. Every precaution seemed to have been taken and there were more chains on you, holding you in place, then you had ever seen any Midgardian criminal have on them. Odin stared at you like you were a cold blooded murderer.

“Look at me girl.” He said. You raised your eyes up to meet his, yours red and puffy from crying. “You helped Loki escape. Because of you, he is free.” You nod quietly. “I sentence you to serve his sentence then. You shall spend the rest of your pathetic mortal life in a cell. All alone.”

“Please…” You whimper. Odin stares down at you.

“You will never see Loki again. Or the outside world. And maybe, if you’re the model prisoner, I will return you to your precious Midgard for your death.” He smacked his onto the ground, signaling the guards to drag you away. There was no Thor here to help you or anyone. You were all alone and you were going to die alone.

****

You were in the cell that Loki once inhabited. It still contained all his furniture and books. You sighed and made yourself at home. Luckily, Seif had slipped you your favorite blanket that she knew you loved to snuggle with. So, you were curled up on the small couch under the blanket that still had a bit of Loki’s smell to it.

Months went by. You read, you wrote. You watched the prisoners being marched into the holding cells and made up backstories for them. Who they were, where they were from, what they did to get imprisoned and so on. It passed the time, the slow, agonizing time. You kept thinking about Loki. At least he was free somewhere, living life without you. He probably didn’t even miss you.

You let a tear fall down your face as you thought about that. You curled up against the wall and cried yourself to sleep that night.

****

The next day, you were wearing a orange dress that reminded you of Loki walking you around the gardens at sunset, and even though it broke your heart to think of him, you couldn’t stop. So you wore the dress proud and settle on the floor in front of the energy barrier. You started to read your favorite book when you noticed movement. You put the book down and noticed an unfamiliar guard standing in front of your cell, staring at you.

“Hello?” You asked, standing up. The guard stepped closer.

“Orange suits you, but I think you’d look better in green darling.” You raised an eyebrow. You recognized the voice, but it wasn’t until he pulled the helmet off, letting his long, raven hair cascade to his shoulders and he smiled at you, did you know for sure.

“Loki!” You gasped, running to the energy barrier and putting your hands on it. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be off with a new girl…” Loki frowned and walked to the barrier.

“Why would I be with another when I have you?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“But, you’ve been gone for so long…”

“I came back as soon as news had reached me about Odin’s unfair punishment of you.” He said. “I couldn’t get to you until today. I was able to cause a distraction so I could get down here.” He put his hand up so that it was across from yours. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

“But they’ll hunt us down…”

“Not if we run to Midgard…Earth…” He said, correcting himself. He walked over to a panel on the side and preformed some magic, making the barrier fall. You grabbed the blanket and your favorite book. He offered his hand to help you jumped down out of the cell. He quickly took you into his arms and held you.

“Loki.” You said happily. He smiled.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you.” He said. “But Odin will pay for what he’s done. You have my promise. No one messes with my queen and gets away with it.” You smiled before you took his hand and you both fled the palace to start life anew.

**Author's Note:**

> So, was this interesting? I'm taking requests for Tom x reader and Loki x reader stories. I'm going to be working on the them until I finish The Battle for Baker Street, then I'll probably be starting on a Tom x reader series :D


End file.
